This invention relates to devices to be worn on the fingers for pushing needles with thread through material such as when sewing buttons on coats.
It is, of course, quite common to sew with a needle having a thread passed through the eye of the needle. This sewing may be for many purposes, such as for sewing buttons on a piece of cloth, sewing two pieces of material together, etc. It is, of course, well known that sewing through some material is quite simple. However, as the material gets firmer or thicker it becomes more difficult to push the needle through the material. For ages, seamstresses and sewers have used a thimble on one finger to aid in pushing the needle through the material. These thimbles are essentially little cups with a plurality of indentations thereon and which fit over the end of the finger. While these thimbles are quite useful and have been used quite successfully, they do prevent one from using the tip of the finger on which the thimble is placed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device to be worn on the finger for pushing needles through materials that do not restrict the use of the tip of the finger.